Now she's Truly Happy
by levicorpxs
Summary: Ginny stared at the letter in her hand. She knew this was going to happen, and surprisingly she was glad it did. Although it seemed like she was staring into outer space, she wasn't. She was staring at him. *Drabble* Written for HPFC soul mates competition II. (Ginny X Harry)


**Written for the Soulmates Competition II in the HP** **FC forum.**

 **Title: Now she's Truly Happy**

 **Pairing: Harry/Ginny**

 **Option: Set In Stone**

 **Fic type: One shot**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned in this fic, except for the no-named brunette girl, Kelly Kirk and "the voice" JKR owns the rest.**

 **A/N: I took an idea from Divergent for the soulmate testing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Now she's Truly Happy**

Ginny stared at the letter in her hand. She knew this was going to happen, and surprisingly she was glad it did. The letter read:

 _Dear Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

 _This year, 1998, is the soulmate year. As you might already know, every second year (from of the 18_ _th_ _February 1812) students in their 6_ _th_ _or 7_ _th_ _years of wizarding and muggle schools alike are put through a test to determine their soulmate. The following day you will receive your results and you will find your soulmate._

 _On the 18_ _th_ _of February 1998, you will be transported by your school to the testing area, be tested and then you will go back to your school. The following day, you will be transferred again by your school to find your soulmate._

 _Please be prepared for cold weather on the soulmate days._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Kelly Kirk,_

 _Head of the Department of Magical-Muggle Soulmates_

Ginny had been waiting for this day for a while. She was both anxious and glad about the soulmate day, and she was guilty of not loving her boyfriend, Dean. She saw nothing in him.

 **…oOo…**

Ginny stood in line with the other sixth year females of Hogwarts, she felt very out of place. All the other girls where giggling and whispering. She looked over to the seventh year boy's line and saw Dean, when he saw her he smiled and waved, Ginny felt her heart tear. She knew he wasn't her soulmate, she just hoped he didn't take It too hard.

Soon it was Ginny's turn to take the soulmate test, she stepped into the small booth and found nothing but white walls and a simple black stool that stood in the middle of the tiny room.

"Sit." Said a voice firmly, It startled Ginny, resulting in her loosing balance and falling backwards.

"I'm sorry, how clumsy of me." Ginny said, sounding nothing like her usual self.

"No matter, now sit." The firm voice commanded. "I am going to cast a spell on you, you will fall asleep instantly. The spell causes you to have specific dreams and allows me to monitor them, I will see how you react to the dreams and then, when I am done, I will simply reverse the spell and your test is over. Ready?"

"Ready." Ginny tried to say, but no voice came, so she nodded instead.

" _Somnus Somnium"_

Ginny suddenly slumped against the chair, she was asleep.

 **...oOo…**

Ginny stood in the center of a completely white room. It was much like the examination room, but there was no chair, and it was much bigger. All of a sudden she fell through the floor, and found herself in the potions class room. A student from Gryffindor came up to her and asked for help with his Sleeping Draught. Ginny didn't recognize the boy, but she decided to help him anyway. She followed him to his desk and was a mere meter away from it when the setting changed again. She was still with the boy, but the scene had changed from a classroom to out on the Hogwarts Lake. They both stood on the pier that stretched at least 20 meters away from the shore.

Ginny turned her back to the boy to look out upon the lake, she turned back, and the boy was no longer a student. He now wore a very ragged old torn robe, and a floppy wizard's hat.

"Who are you?" Ginny tried to say, but again, like in the examination room, no words came.

The ragged wizard took a step towards Ginny, and all of a sudden, he pushed her in. Ginny wanted to scream. She sank, deep down into the lake. She was hopeless. Ginny hit the sandy bottom with a watery thud. And then she was sinking, deep into the sand, and before she knew it she was fully covered in darkness.

 **…oOo…**

Ginny awoke with a start.

"Thank you, your time here is done please exit the room." Said the voice.

"But," said Ginny, finding her voice again, "That was it?"

"Yes. Now leave."

"What, but I-"

"I said leave!" The stern voice was suddenly filled with anger.

Ginny was out of the door without another word.

 **…oOo…**

"I know you will be my soulmate." Dean said lovingly.

"That's sweet." Ginny replied absentmindedly.

"What?" Dean asked, startled, "Don't you think I'll be your soulmate too?"

"Of course I do!" Ginny replied, still staring off into space.

"Okay." Said Dean. "I'm going to get lunch, I love you."

"Mhm yeah, love you too." Ginny barely said.

Dean left.

It was the afternoon of the eighteenth of February. That morning the sixth and seventh year students were tested to find their soulmate. They hadn't gotten the results yet, but Ginny was sure Dean wasn't hers.

Although it seemed like she was staring into outer space, she wasn't. She was staring at him. The raven haired boy on the other side of the entrance hall. Harry freaking Potter. Ginny certainly couldn't take her eyes off him.

And then he caught her eye, but he looked away quickly, Ginny couldn't help but sigh. She looked down at her feet, suddenly very interested in the simple black leather shoes she wore. Ginny let her eyes wander back to Harry, she let out a small squeak when her eyes came directly into contact with a pair of dazzling green ones, right in front of her. He was leaning in, he was so close now Ginny could feel his breath, she closed her eyes, enjoying every second. Their forheads touched. After what seemed like a decade, his lips finally grazed hers.

"Ginny!" Ron Weasley's voice made Ginny's eyes fly open in surprise. Why did her stupid brother have to ruin the moment—Again.

it was then that Ginny realized Harry was not right in front of her, he was way over there, still sitting with Ron and Hermione.

Ginny turned to leave, her whole face glowing red in embarrassment.

She had been day-dreaming.

...oOo...

It was February the nineteenth. Ginny was standing in a huge group of people, everyone had in their hands a small envelope that they had received upon arriving. Ginny was huddled under two warm coats, a Weasley made scarf, two beanies and on her cold, delicate hands where a pair of wooly grey gloves. And yet she was still as cold as someone who had plunged into an icy pool. Minus the water of course.

"Okay, listen up students! You may now open your envelopes to receive your results!" a voice boomed out of nowhere.

A thousand envelopes tore open at once.

But Ginny hadn't opened hers.

"Here goes nothing." She said to herself, finally ripping open the seal.

 **Ginevra Molly Weasley**

 **Born 11** **th** **of August**

 **Age 16**

 _Results:_

 _Your first dream consisted of you in a potions class room. A boy of whom you didn't recognize asked you for help, and you accepted._

 _In your second dream you were out on the Hogwarts Lake. The student from your previous dream was with you, but soon morphed into a ragged old wizard who pushed you into the lake._

 _In your third dream your where sinking into the sand at the bottom of the lake._

 _All of your dreams where connected, whether loosely or closely. This is normal for most dreams._

 _Your reactions to your dreams showed that you are outgoing, but at times quite shy. You are willing to help others but you were unable to save yourself._

 _Your soulmate will be someone who is sometimes impatient, very quiet and in need of support at times. They will save you without a second thought and they will be more than happy to start a family whenever you're ready._

 _Please keep this results letter in a safe place._

As Ginny finished reading she couldn't help but sigh. Her soulmate sounded a lot like Dean, although she didn't really know him that much. Ginny felt guiltier still, he was her boyfriend for merlin's sake, and she hardly knew anything about him.

"Gin!" Came Dean's voice.

Ginny turned to see her boyfriend running towards her, "don't call me that you know I hate it." She grumbled.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy! You are no doubt going to be my soulmate, all my results point to you!"

"That's good."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Mhm"

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind, I'm going to find Seamus."

"Okay, see you later."

As soon as Dean was gone another familiar voice filled Ginny's ears.

"Ginny, hi!" The dreamy voice called.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny said as her friend approached, "So how are your results?"

"Good, I wonder who my soulmates going to be… Maybe they'll have wrackspurts in their head…"

Ginny laughed softly at her friend's weirdness.

 **…oOo…**

Half an hour later, all of the students had been sorted into male and female groups, each on a different side of a very large white building, lined with hundreds of doors.

"Girls, please stand in front of the door with your name on it." A voice boomed.

There was a lot of pushing and shoving as every girl tried to find her door. At last Ginny found the door labeled, _'Ginevra M. Weasley'_

She looked at the two people on either side of her, on her right was Luna Lovegood, and on her left, Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, she hadn't seen Hermione in ages.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny!" Hermione said, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, I-"

"Quiet please!" the magnified voice boomed over the crowd once more. "In precisely thirty seconds you will open the door and see your soulmate, if your soulmate is not in your school, or is a muggle, you will be transported to a secret location. The muggle's will know of your magical abilities if this is the case. You will immediately fall in love with your soulmate."

"5…4…3…2…1, open your door."

Ginny placed her hand on the doorknob, she opened the door, expecting a dark skinned boy to be standing before her. But that was not who greeted her.

"Gin!" Harry Potter said, surprised.

This time she didn't mind the nickname.

 **…oOo…**

Once Ginny had gotten over the shock of the fact that Harry was her soulmate, they were instructed to exit the room through the girl's door.

Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it, Ginny never thought that so many butterflies could fit in her stomach. Harry led her out the door that Ginny had come through, outside hundreds of couples where laughing, talking and holding hands. Then Ginny saw two people that she wanted to see most of all.

"Hey Harry, who would have thought?" She laughed, pointing the bushy haired bookworm and her red-headed soulmate.

"I knew it." Harry said, as he was dragged off to the couple.

"Hello lovebirds." Ginny greeted them, the couple blushed at the name.

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny!" two voices said at the same time. It was Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, their hands intertwined.

Ginny closed her eyes, trying her hardest to imprint this moment into her memory.

When she opened her eyes, something caught her eye, it was Dean, laughing and smiling as he held hands with a pretty brunette girl from Ravenclaw. Ginny smiled, now they could be truly happy.


End file.
